Em Algum Lugar no Trem
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Potter conheceu uma menina de cabelos muito pretos e curtos, que roubou seus sapinhos de chocolate.


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange  
**Título: **Em Algum Lugar no Trem  
**Capa: **Profile  
**Gênero: **Romance/Humor  
**Rated: **K  
**Sumário: **Potter conheceu uma menina de cabelos muito pretos e curtos, que roubou seus sapinhos de chocolate.

**Harry Potter ****não**** me ****pertence****. ****Ora ele pertence à Luna, ora à Pansy, mas sempre à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**

**EM ALGUM LUGAR NO TREM****  
**_por Becky Lestrange_

"Com fome?", perguntou Ron a Harry depois de obter a confirmação de que ele era mesmo Harry Potter. Estavam viajando para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Harry achava Ron tão interessante quanto Ron o achava.

"Acho que vi o carrinho de comida passar. Vou ver" Harry levantou-se, enquanto Ron tirou o rato dele do bolso (Perebas? Esse era o nome do rato, certo?) e começou a brincar com aquela bolinha de pêlo gorda.

Harry atravessou a porta e foi direto para o corredor, o carinho de doces não estava muito longe do seu vagão. Ao alcançá-lo, comprou tudo que tinha direito, não só porque estava morrendo de fome, mas também porque não sabia o que Ron gostava.

Tentou equilibrar todos os doces em seu braço, torcendo para que não caíssem. Enquanto voltava ao seu vagão, notou uma coisa, alguém, para ser mais exato; uma menina de cabelos muito pretos e curtos, os quais chegavam até metade do pescoço. Harry hesitou em avançar em direção a ela, mas no final acabou se aproximando.

Ele conseguiu ouvir que a menina soluçava, cada vez que chegava mais perto. Não entendia o porquê dela estar chorando. Aproximou-se mais, até que parou bem próximo a ela.

"Er... Você está bem?", ele perguntou meio hesitante, enquanto tentava equilibrar todos os doces, porém acabou falhando. A menina olhou para ele, era vários centímetros mais baixa, a pele era pálida, quase tão pálida quanto a daquele menino que Harry havia encontrado no Beco Diagonal. Os olhos dela eram azuis.

"Sim", a menina respondeu seca, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam em seu rosto.

"Então, porque você estava chorando?", perguntou franzindo o cenho. Não tinha certeza se podia perguntar aquilo a ela, e teve a certeza depois de ver a cara de frustração da menina.

"Quem você pensa que é para me perguntar isso? Para me perguntar qualquer coisa, aliás?", ela quase gritou com ele. Harry olhou para os lados para ter certeza que não estavam atraindo nenhuma atenção, voltou a olhar para a menina, que parecia esperar alguma resposta.

"Er... Sou Harry. Harry Potter", infelizmente, ele não tinha nenhuma mão livre para cumprimentar aquela estranha. A menina de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis olhou incrédula para ele, mas não disse nada, saiu andando, quase que pisando em cima dos sapos de chocolates caídos no chão.

"Qual é seu nome?", ele perguntou, mais foi em vão. A menina já havia entrando em uma cabine. Harry voltou para seu vagão, quando chegou à porta, reparou que havia uma menina com cabelos muito volumosos parada lá. Ele tentou olhar para Ron, e notou que o ruivo estava com a cara vermelha.

"Certo então", a menina se virou e acabou esbarrando em Harry. "Ah, me desculpa." Ela falou, meio tímida. Harry notou que os dentes da frente dela eram maiores do que o normal.

"Tudo bem", Harry disse, dando um sorriso simpático. A menina olhou para ele, lançou em sorriso de agradecimento e saiu andando.

"Quem era ela?", Harry perguntou, deixando todos os doces caírem e se espalharem pelo assento.

"Uma tal de Hermione Granger", Ron respondeu, franzindo o cenho e olhando para a porta, talvez para ter a certeza que aquela menina não voltaria.

"E o que ela queria?", Harry começou a dividir os doces. Fez duas pilhas, uma para Ron e outra para ele.

"Me irritar, talvez. Espero não ser sorteado para a mesma casa que ela", disse, pegando um saquinho de chocolate. Harry reparou que faltavam alguns doces, então, ele se lembrou de que havia deixado alguns caírem enquanto conversava com aquela menina. Harry saiu da cabine e foi em direção ao local onde o carrinho de doces estava, porém, quando chegou lá, não encontrou nenhum dos doces que derrubara, olhou para os lados e também não viu nada no chão.

De repente ouviu um ruído. Olhou em direção ao barulho e notou que alguém abrira a porta de um vagão. Reconheceu a menina. Os olhos azuis dela o fitavam, um tanto maliciosos. Harry notou que ela segurava alguma coisa na mão.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que ela segurava os sapinhos de chocolate que ele havia comprado.

_-X-_

"Pansy Parkinson", A professora Minerva chamou. A menina se aproximou do chapéu seletor, Harry notou que era a mesma menina do trem, a mesma menina que havia roubado seus sapinhos de chocolate.

"SONSERINA", o Chapéu gritou. A menina desceu sorridente do banquinho. Durante alguns segundos, seus olhos azuis encontraram os verdes de Harry, mas foi apenas durante alguns segundos, porque logo depois ela encontrou um lugar ao lado de Draco Malfoy.

Harry bufou. Tinha que ser da sonserina.

* * *

**Nota da Autora****: Viram como Harry e Pansy podem ser fofos? Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Code Violet do 6v. Talvez, a primeira de muitas. Obrigada Narcisa pela betagem. Tu és linda.**

**Review**


End file.
